La raclette de Papa Hérisson
by Ozlorette
Summary: Au pays des Sylvanians Families, Papa Hérisson organise une soirée spéciale Raclette avec Maman Red Panda.


\- La Raclette de Maman Hérisson –

Une histoire par Ozlorette

L'univers des Sylvanians Families reste la propriété de la société EPOCH

Papa Hérisson est bien fatigué ce soir, la journée à la pizzeria a été longue. Peu de clients, un ciel bas et gris, et le bruit du four lancinant qui n'a toujours pas été réparé.

Il range le comptoir et plie les boites à pizza en carton pour le lendemain, quand la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentie.

D'abord, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu car le son de la cloche est d'habitude plus franc. Comme si quelqu'un avait voulu rentrer mais était resté sur le pas de la porte.

Papa Hérisson a un frisson, les pics de son dos s'hérissent légèrement. Il rentre un peu sa petite tête toute mignonne vers sa poitrine et prenant son courage à deux mains se dirige vers la porte. Personne ne semble être aux alentours. Mais, une drôle d'ombre se cache derrière le lampadaire?

Mais, c'est Maman Red Panda ! Que fait-elle là? Les Red Panda n'aiment pas les Pizzas! Mais, Papa Hérisson est bien content de voir enfin un visage amical avec qui discuter.

\- Bonjour, Maman Red Panda approche Papa Hérisson, que se passe-t-il?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, dis Maman Red Panda... j'ai besoin de ton aide, et je me sens un peu bête.

\- Mais voyons, nous sommes amis depuis 25 an, Maman Red Panda, nous jouions à l'élastique pendant des heures dans la petite grange de Papi Chat gris ! Tu te rappelles ? Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?

\- Je sais, mais je me sens vraiment bête, je dois organiser quelque chose mais je ne l'ai jamais fait avant et je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

\- Et bien rentre prendre un petit café et nous allons en discuter !

Ils rentrent dans la pizzeria et s'assoient au comptoir. Sur celui-ci, une petite bouteille de Limoncello se fait tentante. Papa Hérisson sert Maman Red Panda. Un petit remontant la requinquera! Elle a l'air bien sens dessus dessous son amie de toujours !

\- Alors raconte-moi tout, dit Papa Hérisson

\- Oh tu vas me trouver idiote, c'est Petite Sœur Red Panda qui a eu l'idée..., et je n'ai pas voulu avoir l'air bête alors j'ai dit que je m'en occuperais. Mais j'ai tout gâché!

Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de Papa Red Panda, nous avions prévu de faire une fête, et Petite Sœur Red Panda a eu l'idée de faire ... UNE RACLETTE!

En fait je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! ... Elle se met à pleurer!

\- Ah oui... Papa Hérisson ne sait pas trop quoi dire, il a aussi envie de rigoler, mais ce n'est pas le moment ! Ses pics bougent dans tous les sens.

\- Et, je me suis trompée, j'ai acheté... j'ai été acheté... elle hoquète ... j'ai acheté une ... RACLETTE DE DOUCHE !

Et, après coup, en discutant avec Maman Lapin Chocolat devant le supermarché, elle m'a raconté qu'ils en faisaient tous les dimanches chez eux et que le fromage se marie très bien avec les carottes et les navets. Mais les portes de Super S étaient déjà fermées !

Maman Red Panda pleure, et Papa Hérisson décide de se verser un verre de Limoncello. Finalement la journée n'est pas si mauvaise. Celle de maman Red panda semble pire.

\- Je m'excuse Maman Red Panda, dit-il, je dois rire un bon coup avant de t'aider, tu ne m'en voudras pas ? C'est tellement rigolo si je ne rigole pas je ne pourrais pas t'aider, ce n'est pas contre toi mais c'est vrai c'est trop absurde!

Et, il se met tellement à rire que Maman Red Panda se met aussi à rire avec lui.

Mais l'heure tourne, Papa Hérisson décide de passer à l'action. Il court vers sa réserve, et regarde son stock de jambon blanc, jambon cru, champignons et gruyère. Il y en a encore plein : la journée a vraiment été morose!

\- Cette journée a été bien triste se dit-il, mais nous allons faire en sorte qu'elle se finisse en joie, se dit-il en lui-même.

\- Maman Red Panda appelle donc ta famille et Maman et les enfants Hérisson, retrouvons nous ici pour l'anniversaire de Papa Red Panda, nous allons lui faire une surprise !

Papa Hérisson court allumer le four à bois, il sort la raclette de douche de son étui et se prépare à l'arrivée des invités.

Quinze minutes plus tard, une grande tablés joyeuse remplie d'enfants Red Panda et d'enfants Hérisson s'installe devant le four à Pizza.

Dans celui-ci, sur la planche à Pizza, Papa Hérisson fait fondre du fromage sur le jambon, ou sur les champignons. Il n'a pas oublié la pâte?

\- Non ! Dit-il à Papa Red Panda intrigué par cette drôle de raclette ! C'est une soirée spéciale raclette pour les Red Panda.

Il tend la planche à pizza à Maman Red Panda, qui agrippe la raclette à douche et fait glisser le jambon recouvert de gruyère fondu dans les assiettes! Tout le monde se régale.

\- Finalement les Red Panda aiment ça la pizza ! dit Papa Hérisson.

\- Mais pas n'importe laquelle ! La pizza-sans-pâte-façon-raclette ! ;-)

Et tout le monde rit.


End file.
